1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device, iris image input device and iris image input method for generating code capable of identifying an individual from an image (hereinafter referred to as an “iris image”) clearly depicting the pattern of an iris of a person or animal and carrying out identification of an individual.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, iris image input devices have been arranged on a stand so that a photographing position is at a prescribed height. A person who is to be photographed, i.e. a person who is to undergo individual recognition in order to confirm whether or not they are who they say they are (hereinafter referred to as “the person to be identified”), then moves their head so that their eye is within the photographing range of the photographing device. When the person's eye is within the photographing range, a camera within the photographing device acquires an image of the iris of the person to be identified. The captured iris image is then converted to code (hereinafter referred to as “iris code”) that can be used in recognizing individuals using an iris pattern processing program. This code is then registered in a storage means or compared with iris code already registered in the storage means in order to confirm the identity the person to be identified.
However, with related iris image input devices, the device is fixed at a prescribed height. It has therefore been necessary for a tall person to be identified to substantially bend their hips in order that their face faces the front of the device during photographing. Moreover, it has been necessary for people to be identified that are short in stature to arch their bodies in order that their face faces the front of the device or for them to mount the stand. In these cases, it has therefore been necessary for the person to be identified to adjust their posture several times, resulting in substantial time being taken until the photographing is complete.
There are also cases where the stature of the person to be identified differs each time a photograph is taken, even if the same person to be identified repeatedly photographs their iris. In these cases, a person cannot be identified as the correct person even if this person who was previously identified correctly.